


For The Moment

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Beach Sex, Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Fiona enjoy a trouble-free day at the beach - missing scenelet</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [fic_promptly](fic_promptly.dreamwidth.org), prompt: Michael/Fiona, Beach

The sun beat down on their vulnerable flesh. Fiona grumbled something into Michael’s shoulder as they nestled among the dunes, watching the sun melt like orange sherbet down the side of the sky. 

“I think I hear bells ringing,” Fiona sighed into his shoulder.

“That’s probably my mom calling.”

“Oh Michael. That’s far too likely. Weren’t we supposed to pick up Sam?” she teased. A kiss was pressed to his temple as she squeezed her eyes closed. 

They had saved this moment, this day, this hour, for themselves, and no one - not even Anson- could taint this moment. 

Everyone else – even the ones they loved – could fend for themselves for a moment.


End file.
